


Now or Never

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, School Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah soulmatenya. Terbukti dengan nama belahan jiwanya yang terukir di bahu sebelah kanan. Mingyu tahu bahwa Minghao adalah soulmatenya. Terbukti dengan nama belahan jiwanya yang terukir di dada sebelah kanan. Keduanya enggan untuk memulai kisah bersama, terhalang oleh persepsi keduanya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 16





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Part 24 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Judul: Now or Never

Season/Genre: Autumn/School life

Theme : Confession

Rated: PG13/TEENAGE

Warning(!) :

Gak jelas, abal-abal, ide pasaran, 100% halu, bikin cringe sampe ketulang.

Summary: 

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

Minghao tahu bahwa Mingyu adalah soulmatenya. Terbukti dengan nama belahan jiwanya yang terukir di bahu sebelah kanan. Mingyu tahu bahwa Minghao adalah soulmatenya. Terbukti dengan nama belahan jiwanya yang terukir di dada sebelah kanan. Keduanya enggan untuk memulai kisah bersama, terhalang oleh persepsi keduanya.

\------

Namanya Minghao. Lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bangku perkuliahan. Remaja akhir di tahap pendewasaan awal, yang sudah tahu siapa belahan jiwanya. Jika Minghao ingat-ingat lagi, dia mendapatkan nama belahan jiwanya saat Minghao berumur 18 tahun. Saat dia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, dan menatap tubuhnya di kaca jernih, kedua matanya membola tak percaya melihat bahunya yang dulu putih bersih, kini berhiaskan satu nama yang terukir indah di atas kulitnya.

Mingyu. Bibirnya berbisik lirih kala itu. Nama yang sangat pas terucap dari bibir ranumnya. Yang Minghao pikirkan saat itu hanyalah, ia tak sabar untuk bertemu belahan hatinya. Namun, Minghao terlalu berekspektasi tinggi. Pikirannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat. Saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku perkuliahan, bertemu dengan Mingyu tanpa sengaja, keinginan hatinya untuk mengajak dan memulai kisah berdua bersama, terpaksa Minghao telan bulat-bulat. Gosip dan rumor yang beredar bahwa Mingyu telah memiliki pasangan membuat dirinya memundurkan diri. Jika Mingyu sudah menetapkan hati, dan memilih di mana hatinya terjatuh, apa yang bisa Minghao lakukan?

Dua tahun dia menuntut ilmu, berkali-kali bertatap muka dengan Mingyu, tetap saja dia tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Mingyu. Sosok tinggi tegap dengan wajah berkharisma, tatapannya yang tajam dan mendalam, serta reputasinya yang terkenal, membuat Minghao semakin yakin jika Mingyu telah memiliki pendamping lain. Walaupun Minghao adalah belahan jiwanya, jika Mingyu sudah menetapkan hatinya, Minghao hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

Hanya bisa melihat dan menatap dari jauh. Sosok Mingyu yang sulit dijangkau, hanya bisa Minghao pandang dan amati dalam diam. Tanpa Minghao tahu, tanpa Minghao sadari, Mingyu merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Dari sudut pandang Mingyu, Minghao adalah sosok lembut yang sulit untuk digenggam. Dewasa, manis, supel dan santai. Tanpa Minghao sadari, dia jauh lebih populer dari perkiraannya. Berbakat dan bersuara indah. Membuat Mingyu mengubur keinginannya untuk mengajak Minghao menulis kisah bersama. Mingyu terlalu takut untuk menjadi belahan jiwa seorang Xu Minghao. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, Mingyu mendapat nama belahan jiwanya saat Mingyu berumur 18 tahun. Di malam bulan purnama, di dada sebelah kanannya, tercetak satu nama indah yang terukir rapi di sana.

Minghao. Begitu bibirnya berbunyi. Tangannya mengusap pelan nama yang terukir di dada kanannya. Mengingat rumor-rumor yang beredar, Mingyu menelan pahit dan mengubur satu fakta yang ia ketahui dalam-dalam. Fakta bahwa keduanya adalah  _ soulmate _ . Dia terlalu takut jika rumor yang ada di seluruh kampus memang benar. Rumor jika Minghao telah memiliki pendamping. Lidahnya kelu tak berani berucap jika keduanya adalah sepasang belahan jiwa. Melihat Minghao yang tak mendekatinya, membuat Mingyu yakin bahwa Minghao telah memiliki pendamping lain.

Keduanya sama-sama pengecut. Terlalu dalam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlalu takut dengan kenyataan palsu. Saling percaya kepada asumsi masing-masing. Tanpa tahu kebenaran sejati. Tanpa tahu kebenaran yang asli. Satu fakta yang tak dapat dibantah. Keduanya telah dipersatukan takdir. Asumsi-asumsi konyol, membuat keduanya tak ingin melangkah berani.

Yang satu management, yang satu seni murni. Perbedaan fakultas diantara keduanya, membuat semakin jauh dan renggang jarak diantara keduanya. Rasa ingin memiliki tapi terhalang oleh persepsi. Ingin memberanikan diri, namun takut penolakan dini. Namun, memang takdir itu sangat adil. Tahu jika sepasang belahan jiwa tak dapat bersatu, ia menggerakkan diri. 

Hari itu festival universitas akan dimulai. Seluruh fakultas dan berbagai prodi mulai membantu menyiapkan media, hiburan dan berbagai macam perlengkapan untuk mendukung meriahnya festival. Mingyu dan Minghao disibukkan oleh berbagai macam kegiatan. Terutama Minghao. Dia sibuk menghias dan melukis berbagai pernak-pernik yang diperlukan untuk dekorasi festival. Disisi lain, Mingyu juga disibukkan dengan acara organisasinya. Kebetulan divisi yang ia jabat memegang fakultas seni. Mingyu menelan ludahnya tak sabar. Jantungnya seperti berontak ingin keluar dari sarangnya. Mingyu berjalan dan memantau semua kegiatan dan persiapan semua mahasiswa. Matanya melirik diam-diam sosok yang ia puja. Wajah serius serta tangan lentik yang bergerak kesana kemari di atas canvas, membuat sosok itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih indah.

Di sisi lain, Minghao berusaha keras untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan sosok Mingyu yang berkali-kali melewati dan memandangi pekerjaannya. Kali ini Minghao menyingkirkan soal hatinya dulu. Dia ingin fokus dan bersenang-senang malam ini. Namun, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Tetap saja akan menjadi wacana. Otak Minghao terus berputar memikirkan satu nama. Mingyu, Mingyu dan juga Mingyu. Hingga malam tiba, mendekati acara inti dimulai, dirinya bersikap sok sibuk, padahal hati dan pikirannya kacau tak berbentuk. 

Acara berlangsung lancar dan santai, sesuai dengan rencana para panitia. Minghao diam berdiri di belakang semua orang. Matanya melirik tipis kearah Mingyu. Minghao hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya, saat kedua pasang mata milik Minghao tak sengaja tertangkap oleh manik mata milik Mingyu. Buru-buru keduanya mengalihkan wajah. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Degup jantung keduanya mengiringi batin masing-masing. Rasa ingin mengungkapkan isi hati mulai muncul di hati keduanya. Satu-satunya cara sebelum semuanya terlambat adalah mengatakan semuanya. Now or never. Cukup dua tahun ini keduanya membuang-buang waktu. Tanpa banyak alasan, Mingyu dan juga Minghao mulai bergerak. Memantapkan hati dalam setiap langkahnya. Dan detik berikutnya saat keduanya bertatap muka, ada rasa lega menyelimuti keduanya. Pilihan mereka tepat. Jantung keduanya berdebar menemani keduanya. Menikmati paras indah belahan jiwa masing-masing.

“Mingyu.”

“Minghao.”

Keduanya tersentak. Sama-sama mengucap nama lawan keduanya. Tawa canggung terdengar dari mulut masing-masing. Terlihat jelas jika keduanya sama-sama salah tingkah. Minghao yang mengusap lehernya, dan Mingyu yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

“Em… banyak hal yang mau saya bicarakan sama kamu, Minghao. Banyak sekali. Sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat.”

Mingyu mengawali pembicaraan keduanya. Mengabaikan sorak sorai di depan sana yang sedang menyiapkan lampion untuk penghujung acara.

Mingyu menarik pelan napasnya. Menatap lekat kedua netra milik Minghao, yang sedang menatapnya lamat-lamat.

“Sebelumnya, apa kamu tahu kita adalah soulmate?”

Napas Minghao tertahan. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku. “Saya tahu.”

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Kini pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya akan dia ungkapkan.

“Kenapa? Kenapa kamu pura-pura gak ada yang terjadi?”

Minghao mengedipkan matanya bingung. “Karna saya kira kamu udah punya pacar…”

Mingyu menatap tak percaya. “Hah?”

Minghao menghela napasnya pelan. Mulutnya terbuka untuk berucap panjang. “Saya dari dulu gak sabar buat mulai kisah kita bareng. Tapi, banyak rumor kamu yang bilang kamu udah punya pacar. Jadi, saya mundur. Saya gak berani buat dateng tiba-tiba dan ambil cinta kamu dengan embel-embel saya belahan jiwa kamu. Saya cuman bisa pasrah aja. Lagian, kamu juga gak datang ke saya. Saya pikir kamu memang gak mau berhubungan sama saya.”

Minghao menatap ke arah lain. Menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos mengalir di pipinya.

“Astaga… kayaknya kita salah paham.”

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengumpati kebodohannya.

“Kayaknya kita terlalu percaya rumor.” Mingyu tersenyum miris. Benar-benar bodoh.

“Maksudnya?” Minghao bingung. Perasaannya tidak enak.

“Em… alasan kenapa saya gak pernah datengin kamu atau ngomong sama kamu, itu karena banyak rumor yang bilang kamu udah punya pacar. Sejujurnya, kamu itu populer, Hao. Di kalangan temen-temen saya.”

Minghao menganga. “Hah?”

Mingyu mengusap lehernya canggung. “Banyak yang bilang kamu itu udah punya pacar. Otomatis saya mundur. Apalagi kamu populer. Manis, baik, saya mah apa ya. Saya terlalu takut kalau saya dateng dan ambil hak saya sebagai  _ soulmate _ , kamu bakal nolak saya.”

Minghao mengerang pelan. “Jadi, pikiran kita sama..”

Mingyu mengangguk. “Kita lebih percaya asumsi dan rumor di sekeliling kita.”

Bodoh. Minghao mengumpat di dalam hati. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Membuang-buang waktu selama dua tahun berasumsi omong kosong. Mempercayai asumsi bohong. Benar-benar bodoh.

“Bodoh banget.” Gumamnya pelan.

Mingyu menghela napasnya pelan. “Maaf. Maaf saya bodoh. Lebih percaya pikiran dan asumsi saya sendiri. Terlalu takut buat melangkah. Jujur, saya pengen ngemilikin kamu. Kamu takdir saya. Saya gak suka kamu deket-deket orang lain. Mesra-mesraan sama orang lain. Tapi saya terlalu pengecut. Takut kalau rumor kamu pacaran itu bener.”

Minghao menggeleng cepat. “Jangan salahin diri sendiri. Kita berdua juga salah. Saya juga salah. Saya pengecut sama seperti kamu, Mingyu. Apalagi kamu terkenal, ganteng, pintar. Gak mungkin kamu gak punya pacar.”

Keduanya masih merutuki kebodohan masing-masing. Mingyu berdecak pelan. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan milik Minghao.

“Perasaan kamu ke saya gimana?”

Minghao menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangannya digenggam oleh Mingyu. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Mingyu. Suaranya terasa sumbang. Sulit untuk di keluarkan. 

“Saya udah lama suka kamu. Udah lama buat jadiin kamu milik saya.”

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Tangannya meremas tangan yang ia genggam 

“Perasaan saya sama seperti kamu. Saya udah lama pengen kamu buat jadi milik saya. Belahan jiwa saya. Takdir saya. Tapi saya terlalu pengecut dan penakut buat memulai semuanya bareng kamu. Maafin saya. Maafin saya, Minghao.”

Minghao menggigit bibirnya kuat. “Jangan. Jangan minta maaf terus. Saya juga pengecut. Ayo. Ayo kita mulai semuanya bareng-bareng.”

Mingyu menarik Minghao ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat. Menghirup aroma badan Minghao dalam-dalam. Mingyu bersyukur. Bersyukur akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Bersyukur jika langkahnya kali ini memang benar-benar keputusan yang paling tepat.

“Makasih. Makasih udah mau kasih kesempatan buat kita.”

Minghao mencengkeram kaos hitam milik Mingyu. Menghirup aroma khas Mingyu yang ia nanti-nantikan. 

“Makasih udah mau memperbaiki kisah kita bareng, Gyu. Maaf akunya telat.”

Aku. Minghao masa bodo dengan pengucapannya. Dia terlalu bahagia. Bahagia dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

“Ayo, kita mulai bareng-bareng.” Ujar Mingyu pelan. Pelukannya ia longgarkan. Menatap wajah manis Minghao yang sembab karena air mata.

Minghao mengangguk semangat. Senyum lebar ia pasang di wajahnya. Membuat Mingyu gemas bukan main.

“Ayo, Mingyu. Ayo kita bayar dua tahun waktu sia-sia kita karna kesalahpahaman.” Mingyu mengusap sayang pipi gembul milik Minghao. Mengecup lama kening belahan jiwanya.

“Apapun buat kamu. Aku bakal bayar semua kesalahanku.”

Keduanya saling tatap. Memandang penuh kasih dan sayang. Merasa beruntung dan bersyukur. Bersyukur keduanya telah melakukan pengakuan. Pengakuan akan perasaan masing-masing. Pengakuan asumsi masing-masing. Asumsi yang membuat keduanya membuang waktu yang berharga. Ada rasa penyesalan yang mendalam di lubuk hati keduanya. Namun, keduanya cukup beruntung. Beruntung bahwa takdir menyatukan keduanya. Menyatukan ikatan keduanya. Menghilangkan persepsi dan asumsi yang selama ini mengisi pikiran keduanya.

Lampu-lampu lampion telah diterbangkan. Menghiasi langit malam semakin indah. Mingyu menangkup pipi milik Minghao. Menipiskan jarak keduanya, saling tatap untuk beberapa detik. Dan denting lonceng universitas mereka berbunyi, bibir Mingyu ia satukan dengan bibir lembut milik Minghao. Alunan jam yang berdentang mengiringi ciuman keduanya. Bersamaan dengan menyatunya hati keduanya. Bersatunya ikatan keduanya.

Mingyu menyesap bibir ranum milik Minghao. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya. Cinta, kasih dan sayangnya yang selama ini ia pendam diam-diam, kini bisa ia lepaskan kepada sosok yang ia idam-idamkan.

Malam itu, dua insan takdir telah disatukan. Sepasang belahan jiwa telah dipertemukan. Tak ada lagi asumsi. Tak ada lagi persepsi. Hanya ada jalinan kasih yang menyerbak.

**\--This story written by Kai (Rinn) --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
